Question: Evaluate. $\left(-\dfrac45\right)^2 = $
Solution: $\phantom{=}\left(-\dfrac45\right)^2 $ $= -\dfrac45\cdot\left(-\dfrac45\right)$ $=\dfrac{16}{25} $